The shadow commander
by BookBandit423
Summary: Percy Jackson is dead. He was humiliated, betrayed, depressed. Committing suicide, Percy jackson finds the creator himself awaiting him. Percy jackson is gone. A heir has risen from the ashes of his once thought self. He is Archelaus, adopted son of chaos, leader of the shadows of chaos, and when a threat surfaces, he must go home.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story on fanfiction. I've been reading allot of fanfics lately and decided to make my own. I have especially enjoyed the ones where Percy joins Chaos and thought it would be fun to write my own. Thank you for choosing this story, enjoy, follow, and review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO

* * *

><p><em>After The second titan and giant war...<em>

**Percys pov**

I stared at the ground sadly. My life was over, I had nothing left to live for. They had left me for him... She had left me for him. She, the one I thought was the love of my life, the girl I was going to propose to, tossed me out like a used tissue. He had taken everything from me. My friend's, our dad and the girl of my dreams. As far as I know, nobody cares about me. I was used and discarded by everyone I thought I knew. They wanted him... him...

_Flashback_

_I had just returned from a quest that Athena gave me to win Annabeths hand in marriage.I had destroy Ladon to get 15 golden apples from the gardens of the hisparidies. As I stumbled over Half blood hill, my clothes in tatters, my body caked in monster dust, limping on one foot, I smiled. I could marry wise-girl now._

_ Not even that jerk brother of mine, Derick, with an ego the size of Olympus could ruin this occasion. As I limped to my cabin, I noticed people all grouped in the amphitheater and decided to head there after i unpacked. _

_As I arrived in my cabin I unpacked my bags to get ready for a shower. Why unpack? I had gotten 17 apples instead of the 15 that Athena asked for. Two apples for after I propose to her. I also took out a bronze revolver with 6 celestial bronze bullets. which I had replaced after killing Ladon with two rounds._

_After the gun I took out the two leftover Golden apples that looked like solid gold, yet editable at the time. I was tempted to even nibble the apple and taste the heavenly-tasting apple, but I didn't._

_Next I took out a small velvet box. He opened it and inside was a beautiful ring that he had gotten from Hephaestus at the time. It was a silver band encrusted with small diamonds on the side and in the main point, a large sea green gem rested in a cocoon of silver. _

_After placing everything except for the apples and ring back in my backpack I shoved it under my bed. I lay on it, looking at the picture of her and I in front of the big house. We were happy then, her hair moving in the wind, eyes brimmed with amusement. That was 8 years ago, before the Second Giant War._

_I felt a future with this girl. A house in New Rome, with kids. A normal life with no threats. A dream come true. After Two wars, settling down meant rest. No gods, Demigods, monsters, just normal._

_I grabbed the apples and ring and headed out of the cabin and walked towards the amphitheater. All the gods were there along with the campers and Chiron were gathered around Derick. _

_It appeared that they were cheering him on. I then learned that he had killed a Hydra, and I snorted. I had done the exact thing on my second quest. Then Poseidon said something that made my heart skip a beat._

_"This Is my favorite son Derick Johnson!" Everybody cheered him on. My eyes widened and jaw dropped as I heard his next words. "He has outdone Percy Jackson!" As my father said this I heard him thinking. 'I am going to disown him next time__ I see him' The cheering continued._

_I then caught the eye of Athena, Hestia, Hera, Hermes, and Hades. They all looked at me with sad eyes full of graveness. . "I am sorry Perseus, your father is getting ahead of himself. __Athena sent a message to my mind. "I am also sorry about Annabeth..."_

_I nodded processing the thoughts, but what did Annabeth do? Then a barrage of whistling and hooting started as I looked at the platform That Poseidon and Dennis were standing on, and my heart, mind, and spirit, snap into two._

_There, on the platform was Annabeth chase, Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, my girlfriend, kissing Derrick Johnson._

_I stared in horror as my gaze dropped to the people that were cheering them on. My friends, All the people that I had thought about as my second family. _

_The Stoll brothers, Katie gardener, Chiron, it seemed like the whole camp was cheering him on._

_I stared at my so called family, and without looking back I__ turned on my heel, sprinting out of the amphitheater towards my cabin, ignoring the tears that streamed down my face._

_As I went into my cabin I banged my head against the wall. "No No No no no no..." Trying to wake up from this nightmare my life had turned into. As I banged my head, the picture of us floated to the ground._

_I picked it up and looked at it one last time, before uncapping riptide and slicing it to pieces._

_The sadness I had felt was gone and was replaced with rage, Rage, a felling that just wasn't me. Rage that could suppress Hades and Zeus combined._

_My life was ruined, destroyed, razed by many actions, and one kiss. _

_I saw my backpack peaking out under the bed. I unzipped it and pulled out the gun._

_I knew what I was going to do._

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter finished! Sorry if this story was too short but its a first! Thank you for reading. Reveiw and follow. Pls no flames after all this is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so peace and stuff, and continue reading!<strong>

** -TIM**


	2. Chapter 2: The death and resurection

Chapter 2

**Hi! This is my second chapter of Percy jackson: A new life and I hope you enjoy it because I am writing this instead of studying. Pls reveiw later or something and enjoy! So without further ado...**

_Disclamer: I don't own PJO or HOO_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

_As I went into my cabin I banged my head against the wall. "No No No no no no..." Trying to wake up from this nightmare my life had turned into. As I banged my head, the picture of us floated to the ground._

_I picked it up and looked at it one last time, before uncapping riptide and slicing it to pieces._

_The sadness I had felt was gone and was replaced with rage, Rage, a felling that just wasn't me. Rage that could suppress Hades and Zeus combined._

_My life was ruined, destroyed, razed by many actions, and one kiss._

_I saw my backpack peaking out under the bed. I unzipped it and pulled out the gun._

_I knew what I was going to do._

**Now**

Firework beach  
><span>

I stumbled onto the sand with my back pack in one hand and the gun in another. I fell onto my knees and felt my life flash before my eyes. It was peaceful recalling all the happy, sad, angry moments. I sighed and loaded the gun holding it to my head. Just as the tip touched 12 flashes of light appeared on the beach.

All of the Olympians were there, but my attention was focused on one.

"Percy! what are you doing" Poseidon asked, worry etched into his voice. "What do you think i'm doing, i'm ending my life."I said bitterly. "Why? you have so much to live for" My face contorted into an emotion known as anger. "So much to live for? I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR POSEIDON!" Poseidon looked shocked at my comment.

The Olympians were all looking away from me as I spoke. "I HEARD YOU POSEIDON! I HEARD THAT DERICK WAS YOUR FAVORITE SON! I HEARD YOU PLAN TO DISOWN ME!" My voice turned bitter. "I saw what you did, I saw what Annabeth did. And now you are trying to make me think that you actually care for me?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"I...I'm sorry, P-Percy. Poseidon stuttered. I was furious. "You think that I will just forget all these events and forgive you? You are mistaken, I am not the child I was known to be all these years." Poseidon and a few other gods were crying.

"You know what? I can take a hint, I know when I am not wanted."In a second, I put the gun back to my temple. "One last thing, before I die." I took my backpack and threw them to Athena, "Open it," I said, she opened it and everybody gasped as they saw the apples, but when the saw the ring, all but Athena stared at me in shock.

"Keep those for me." I told Athena "I no longer have need for any of them." Staring up into the eyes of the watching Olympians I tightened my grip on the gun. "Goodbye" I whispered and with the flick of my finger, everything went black.

**3rd Person POV**

Percy Jackson was gone, dead, not living. More than half the gods broke down in tears.

Poseidon

Persephone

Demeter

Hermes

Hestia

Apollo

Athena

Artemis

Hell, even Hades was mourning over hero. The rest of the gods were looking down in shame. This boy... no man, had saved Olympus twice. He had bathed in the Styx for them, risked his life for them, used his wishes to better their ways. And they had treated him like trash, leftovers, a MacDonald kids meal toy.

They had replaced him with someone else. They had forgotten him, misused him, Destroyed him inside out.

Their savior was dead at their feet. His Blood was on their hands.

**Percy POV**

I was dead... I think. Opening my eyes I found myself in a small white room, laying on the floor. I felt the room suddenly gradually start rising. I stood up and examined the room some more.

It was a rectangular shape, all white, no windows, no anything except for me. The room started to ascend and I fell on by but. I wiped my eyes and realized that I was wearing different clothing than I did when I shot myself.

I was wearing a cotton shirt that hugged my chest, showing off my six pack and pectorals. I had on light brown jeans and no shoes.

I sat back down on the floor, for there was nothing to do. Sitting there, I slowly fell asleep, sinking into the realm of Morpheus.

I awoke to a small ding that sounded like an elevators chime. I stood up and suddenly one of the walls dissipated and I stepped through onto a sidewalk and As I looked around my heart stopped.

I was in a city close to a mountain its summit covered with snow.

Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces a city of mansions all with white columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires.

Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow.

Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes.

I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippo-drome and a coliseum on the other.

It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, and I would have stared at the kingdom for gods knows how long if i wasn't interrupted by someone.

I turned around and saw a man, tall, powerful, ancient. He wore a black shirt with a glowing bronze breastplate on top of it. His face was regal, like a kings, but it seemed kind and compassionate. He looked like someone with a sense of humor, but who was also wise. He was wearing a robe of a smooth material that made by hands twitch. He wore black jeans and boots.

After a while, He smiled at me then waved his hands up and down in front of my face. "Done staring?" He asked. I snapped out of my trance and suddenly bowed down as I could scene that he was a extremely powerful being.

He smiled and motioned me to get up. "I hate kneeling, It's annoying." I stared at him as I got up and finally summed up some courage to ask him a question.

"Who are you" I asked. The man examined me for a bit then spoke. "Perseus Jackson, I am Chaos creator of the Universe and I have need for you,"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my second chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you will follow and review the story. Peace<strong>

**-TIM**


	3. Chapter 3: The Heir and another prophesy

Chapter 3

**Hi guys. This is my third chapter of the story. I hoped you liked it and will continue to do so. Soooooooo read, review, favorite, and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

I turned around and saw a man, tall, powerful, ancient. He wore a cotton black shirt with a glowing bronze breastplate on top of it. His face was regal, like a kings, but it seemed kind and compassionate. He looked like someone with a sense of humor, but who was also wise. He was wearing a robe of a smooth material that made by hands twitch. He wore black jeans and boots.

After a while, He smiled at me then waved his hands up and down in front of my face. "Done staring?" He asked. I snapped out of my trance and suddenly bowed down as I could scene that he was a extremely powerful being.

He smiled and motioned me to get up. "I hate kneeling, It's annoying." I stared at him as I got up and finally summed up some courage to ask him a question.

"Who are you" I asked. The man examined me for a bit then spoke. "Perseus Jackson, I am Chaos and I have need for you,"

**Now**

**Percys POV**

I stared at the man, "You're Chaos?" I asked. "Like the Chaos that..." My mind went blank as I tried searching for any of the Greek myths that I remembered.

He rolled his eyes, "I am Lord Chaos, Creator of the universe and king of the Primordials."

I then said something extremely intelligent like "uh OK... good for you"

Chaos smiled at my seaweed brain comment. "Come, we have matters to discuss." And he grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to the top of the mountain.

There, was on top was a large palace. Pure black with some sparkling diamonds resting in the walls. There were braziers full of greek fire and a large gate that was made of a strange silvery metal.

Right when I was about to ask some more questions, Chaos gave me Brochure. It read: Welcome To Ruterra! with a smiley face emoticon.

I started reading and was halfway through the brochure I realized that My dyslexia was gone. I could read perfectly, in both English and ancient Greek.

I continued reading. Turns out that I was on Ruterra, The Capital of the Universe. It was slightly smaller than earth and had a Capital city called Mt. Chaos where I was located. Chaos also had an army of all powerful warriors that stood about 30,000 strong. Not much, but they were the best of the best. They had weapons made of chaos metal which was more powerful than celestial bronze, imperial gold, Stygian iron, and mortal steel combined.

When I had finished, Chaos looked at me expectantly and then asked "Perseus, how would you like to be The commander of my army?"

I stared at him, looking straight into his eyes that were pitch black but had tiny galaxies where his pupils were supposed to be, looking for any sense of humor or mischeif but there was none.

"Me?" I asked, looking behind me while pointing at myself. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Do you see anyone else that's named Perseus?" I blushed.

"Sir, what exactly does a commander do, and what powers will I get?" I asked.

"As the Commander of the most powerful army of the Universe, you will watch over the troops, tell them their missions, command them." He took a deep  
>breath. "You will also get the same powers as me."<p>

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"I will still be more powerful, duh, but you will be a close second. With Creation, the four elements, the powers of all gods, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, and allot of other stuff that doesn't start with a T." He said as if this was no big deal.

Oh my gods.

I gaped, probably looking like a goldfish. "How can you trust me?" I asked, unable to believe that chaos would trust me with powers only second to his own.

He turned towards me looking shocked. "Your fatal flaw is loyalty, is it not? You have been in two major wars, two great prophecy's. You have never betrayed someone, broken a promise, never wanted revenge, even when you were betrayed by all your friends, you didn't blame them. You took it onto yourself, as if it was all your fault.

I stared at him with tears forming in my eyes. "Thank you for you trust lord Chaos." He simply smiled. "Its just Chaos, my boy. And a betrayal from those whom you have called family is difficult to get over." "I myself know..." he murmured.

I was about to ask him what he meant when we arrived to a set of wooden doors outlined with obsidian.

"Brace yourself." said chaos, and he opened the doors, revealing the madness that was raging inside.

The room itself was beautiful. With stained glass windows and a golden dome supported by columns. What ruined the look was about 1,500 warriors sitting at three different tables with about 500 soldiers at each.

The soldiers were well... different, some were humans, others, humanoid, others, completely out-of-this-world. They were all talking and clowning around, that is until chaos arrived.

The hall fell to the silence of a detention room. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

They're glared were pointed in our direction, but it wasn't focused on chaos, It was on me.

Chaos walked to the head center head of the tables with me following awkwardly. Heads turned, whispers were exchange, eyes stared.

When we reached the head of the tables Chaos spoke. "I have gathered you all here today because I have found a new leader for this army," He said waving in my direction.

I smiled weakly at the army, and to my surprise they returned it.

"He will be known as Archelaus" Chaos said. I looked at him wondering why he gave me a different name that meant 'prince of the people,' but I still thought it was cool.

All the warriors nodded and saluted towards me making me feel extremely awkward because there were people in the army that were much older than me.

"Come Archelaus" Chaos said pointing to the steps to his throne.

I kneeled before him as I he began the oath.

"Do you swear to defend the people of this universe with your life?" Chaos asked.

"I swear" I replied. "Do you swear to be a just and humble leader, and listen to others?"He proposed. "I swear" I promised.

"Do you swear to honor your title and swear your loyalty to the army of chaos?"

"I swear" I finished.

"Then I Lord Chaos , Creator of the universe, accept your oath and grant you my powers."

I smiled as he said this and a fiery tingle went up and down my spine stopping in between my shoulder blades.

Suddenly, something bizarre happened, something that no one could have foresee. A sudden, sharp pain coursed through my body and I felt as if I was being torn to shreds.

I felt sick to the bone, as if something was exiting my body without my permission. I felt my bones creak and groan an a sudden crack as if something broke the surface of my skin.

Searing, hot pain ripped through my body, causing me to to drop to my knees in anguish. I felt as if i had grown a new pair of limbs and muscles to accompany it.

It felt as if someone had sliced open my back, but after a few seconds the pain wore off and I felt a new weight on my back. And as I stood up, everybody in the room gasped.

There, on my back, were two wings sprouting from in between my shoulder blades. They were beautiful. Each one midnight black with feathers that seemed to absorb light itself.

"Wings" Chaos murmured "The boy has wings..." I asked him "Am I not supposed to have wings?"

Chaos just stared before clearing his thought.(is that how you spell it?)

"There was a prophesy eons ago, about a heir to my throne. It said that one day, a betrayed hero would rise from the dead, be granted powers beyond any other, wield the wings of night, he would be the shadow of me."

'Great', I thought, 'just another prophesy with me in it.'

"What does it mean by me being the heir to the universe?" I asked.

"It means that you will take my place if I fade and will be the prince of the universe" Chaos announced drawing more gasps from the warriors.

They all fell onto their knees, bowing while chaos muttered "Not a bad choice either."

"Please get up" I said tugging on the hem of my shirt nervously "Its not like i'm better than you guys of anything."

They all got up and gaped at me, while I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back to chaos.

He murmered again "and humble too..."

I just stared while chaos cleared his throat and then motioned for me to bow at his throne.

As I keeled, chaos spoke "I now adopt this boy and claim him as my own. Rise Archelaus the son and shadow of Chaos, for your new life begins today!"

I rose to a cheering sound that came from the army, blasting my eardrums and making me temporarily deaf.

Percy jackson was no more. Archelaus had arisen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, finished with the thrid chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Got caught up with finals and all that stuff. Hope you enjoyed! Continue to read this story and 'Hint Hint' I like reviews, my brain likes reviews, my brain needs reviews to write...<strong>

**-TIM**


End file.
